marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bug Report
__TOC__ This page will serve as a running list of problems that are seen on the site. It will give their status and who found the issue as well as resolution and/or who resolved it. Please add to this as bugs are found and this way we can keep track of some of this stuff. Please add your problem (beginning with a *) under the 'Reported/Unresolved Problems' section. When a problem is resolved it can be moved to the resolved section. Please "sign" your reported problem by typing --~~~~ after your report. Reported/Unresolved Problems * When TOC are turned on in preferences, they have the word "Edit" concatenated to the section title in the TOC. In this example, You will see that the TOC's first section heading it has added the heading name + "Edit". In this case naming it "HistoryEdit". This happens in all the other main sections as well. This is due to our attempts to use templates to correct edit links for each section so that they send you to the edit version of the page you're on, rather than the edit version of the template that is being used. Efforts are being made to correct the issue. --M1shawhan 17:37, January 15, 2011 (UTC) * When pressing "preview page" on the Create Blog link rewrites the page to be the preload info rather than what was typed over. ** Need to come up with a different preload, revamp the comic review process, or not use the same steps as the "review" option for comics for normal blog listings. --M1shawhan 23:55, February 1, 2011 (UTC) * Clicking on comic pages "story name links" in the infobox do not link to the story name within the page. --M1shawhan 03:41, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Resolved Problems * Preferences/My Tools not showing correctly. --M1shawhan 17:42, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ** Wikia has changed/updated this information to show the previous user's setup. --M1shawhan 17:42, January 15, 2011 (UTC) * Talk page shows "Following" and also screws up the edit section tabs. --M1shawhan 17:42, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ** This turned out to be caused by a MediaWiki page and that page has been re-added to this site and it is now working. --M1shawhan * Categories showing mismatched sizes. Causes some odd looking categories that seem to go all across the page (lengthwise). ** Corrected this issue by making all the pages; "mw-pages" in the MediaWiki:Wikia.css file. This makes all category columns (all three for larger categories) all the same size. This makes the page look a little more even. --M1shawhan 20:24, January 15, 2011 (UTC) * Our Javascript buttons on the edit screen are gone. Can't just click to get a template inserted. --GrnMarvl14 00:57, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :* This should be working now. There was some erroneous js added to MediaWiki:Common.js. If an error happens before the end of that page, none of the js there loads. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:19, January 17, 2011 (UTC) * Now I'm seeing double appearances. Ultraverse Premiere Vol 1 8, for instance, is giving me "Category:Kevin Green (Earth-93060)/Appearances/Appearances" along with the regular "Kevin Green (Earth-93060)/Appearances". Haven't seen it before now, and I made that page AFTER the MediaWiki update. --GrnMarvl14 02:51, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :* Your example no longer works (looks like it has been changed over to the new system). If you see this again, please reinstate the problem. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:21, January 17, 2011 (UTC) * Some categories are showing incorrect or unlinked pages. Templates being used on those pages have not been edited. Please see Category:Solicitations for an example (the majority of the comics listed on that page are not in the solicitation category.) --M1shawhan 06:08, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ** This is resolved. It was caused by a suppression of the DPL error (but there was still an error). It somehow linked those pages to the GetSolicit or one of the year inclusive templates and after adjusting the links, a file save on the pages now removes them from the solicitation category. Running a bot through to clear out the remaining linked pages that are not in that category. ** The overall issue is that the dpl code to look for title = } was not referencing correctly with the new DPL. And then when no articles were found, we should have had a noresultsheader = a link back to }. --M1shawhan 23:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC) * 1000-character limitation on the #explode: and #replace: parser functions. This is a 'known' issue and we are looking at a possible work-around for this rather than waiting on an actual fix. Once agreed to use the work-around, this bug may become a non-issue. --M1shawhan 05:16, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ** Run a bot through the comic list to establish the appearance ("a") templates. -M1shawhan 23:57, February 1, 2011 (UTC) *** Bot is running through and changing to the new "a" (appearance) template as a work-around this situation. --M1shawhan 15:45, February 5, 2011 (UTC) * Double category links showing at bottom of some category pages. See Category:Solicitations for an example. Wikia responded that they are now aware of the problem and working to resolve it. --M1shawhan 06:08, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ** Appears to be fixed. --M1shawhan 15:46, February 5, 2011 (UTC) * The #pad: parser function is no longer integrated into our site. This is causing any templates that use the function to show up as raw and incorrect wiki-text. An example of this issue can be seen on chronological appearance sections of the category sorting. See: Category:Johnathon_Blaze_(Earth-616)/Appearances for an example. You will need to show the chronological hidden section to see the error. --M1shawhan 05:06, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ** Apparently either fixed by Wikia as this issue has cleared either by itself or someone changed some MediaWiki files. --M1shawhan 04:37, January 18, 2011 (UTC) *** This is back. And it is causing problems with the DEFAULTSORT as well. --M1shawhan 18:31, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ****Fixed, yet again. --M1shawhan 01:41, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Issues reported to Wikia * Reference template is not currently working - Wikia Support Request #144808 - Wikia Contact Mail - Reference Tags -- reported by Peteparker and Wikia is investigating --M1shawhan 05:16, January 15, 2011 (UTC) * Certain pages not displaying the auto-image on category pages. Each of the pages found have an apostrophe in the name. See: Category:Orlando Furio (Earth-616)/Appearances for an example. --M1shawhan 00:12, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ** This has been reported to Wikia while a code-around is being investigated. This also affects page names with commas. See: Category:Russ_Chappell/Writer & Category:Dragon_(Earth-5555)/Appearances for examples. --M1shawhan 01:41, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Category:Tools